Saving Sirius
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sirius's death from Harry's point of view then Remus's then Sirius's, but with a much happier ending. SBxRL COMPLETE! At last. :D
1. Harry

A/N: I just went to see the fifth Harry Potter film (and cried my eyes out at Sirius's death) and now I've decided that I need to get Sirius back, for Remus's sake as well as mine. Written from Harry's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

OOOOOO

I watch, horrified, as the second jet of light hits him squarely on the chest.

The laughter has not quite died from his face, but his eyes widen in shock.

It seems to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved into a graceful arc as he sinks back towards the ragged veil hanging form the arch.

The world has frozen around me as I try to reach Sirius. I don't know what it is but something about that veil makes me feel wrong. I can't let him fall through it. My hand reaches out for him, desperately trying to grab any part of him to hold him back.

They say that love conquers all, and I love Sirius, he's like my father, but this time it isn't enough. He's just beyond my grasp and slipping further away with every passing millisecond, like so many people before him.

And suddenly, as though out of nowhere, Remus is barrelling into Sirius, knocking him to the floor, pushing him away from the veil. They land in a sprawled heap on the floor, breathing hard and staring at each other.

For a few moments they appear to be unable to look away from each other and then Remus is pushing himself up and raising his wand to face the half forgotten Bellatrix.

In a few moments it's over, Bellatrix is lying on the floor unconscious and I'm not surprised. The anger burning in Remus's eyes scared even me, let alone the woman it had been directed at.

And now I'm sat on my bed at Grimmauld Place thinking about everything that happened, or could have happened. I could have lost him, I know that now. If he'd fallen he would have died. But Professor Lupin saved him so everything's okay.

I can hear them at the other end of the hall, talking in Sirius's room. I'll have to find Lupin later and tell him how grateful I am. But I guess Sirius is doing that at the moment and I shouldn't interrupt.

God, I'm tired, maybe I'll thank him tomorrow, if he's still here.

Hmmm, I wonder if Ron would notice if I nicked his teddy.

OOOOOO

A/N: There's gonna be another chapter. Not very long but from Remus's point of view. It'll be posted if i get enough reviews for this chapter. _Hint hint_.

Please tell me what you think. :)


	2. Remus

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the other chapter. This is Remus's POV on what happened.

Disclaimer: Same as ever. :D

OOOOOO

Out of the corner of my eye I see the beam of light hit Sirius in the chest. He's falling backwards towards the veil. Harry's stretching out to him but it's obvious he won't reach Sirius. And I'm running, running faster than I've ever run before, running like the wolf inside. He's seconds away from being snatched from me forever and all I can do is run and hope and believe.

And this time it's enough. Enough to save the only person in my life that truly matters. We collapse onto the floor, me on top of him, staring into each others eyes.

Sirius eyes are shining, shining brighter than his namesake, brighter than I've ever seen before. And they're shining because of so many things. I can see gratitude and relief and joy and so many other things that I can't entangle.

And then I remember the woman that nearly took my Sirius away and I'm so angry. So angry that that the wolf takes control and as I stand up and raise my wand it's all I can do to stop it killing her. She doesn't deserve death.

And now all the Death Eaters are tied up and the anger's ebbing away to be replaced by fear. Fear of what's going to happen, fear of losing Sirius, fear of what he saw when he looked into my eyes.

Snatching up my wand which I appear to have dropped, I march out of the room, desperate to get away from everything and just try and regain the control that looking into Sirius's eyes made me lose.

OOOOOO

I sit back and accept that coffee that Molly hands me. I'm soaked to the skin because it's raining outside and I, being the hopeless fool that I am, sat outside in it for four hours crying.

Not that anyone can tell, any water on my face is so easily put down to the rain. Nobody apart from Sirius. He knows me so well. Only he can see the red rims around my eyes, the telltale nail marks dug into the palm of my hands when I clenched them to hard.

Molly and Arthur and most of the Order members are telling me how brilliant I was. How brave. All I can do is shake my head and smile.

Suddenly Sirius is standing up from where he was talking to Harry and striding over to me.

"I'm sorry to steal the hero but I need to thank him. In private." smiles Sirius, grasping my upper arm and pulling me out of the chair.

A thrill runs through my body as Sirius slips his hand into mine and pulls me out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

Soon we're sat on his bed, watching each other warily. Eventually the silence is broken as Sirius leans forward and wraps his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." he whispers.

We sit here for a few moments, just holding each other close until I'm feeling calmer than I have since before I realise how much I was in love with Sirius, so many years ago.

There's silence again when we break apart, but a good silence, and I'm filled with a warm tingly feeling inside.

We sit in happy silence for a few minutes until Sirius shifts round on the bed and lays his head in my lap just like he used to when we were at Hogwarts.

"I was so scared. Thank you for saving me. It's not just for me but for Harry. I don't know ho he'd react if I died. I know he'd take it pretty bad."

"He's not the only one." I murmur, lazily stroking my fingers through his hair.

Without warning Sirius suddenly leans up and his lips are on mine, his fingers running through my hair. For a few seconds I can't move and then I'm kissing back, the years of built up desire rushing forth in one kiss.

And then he's gone, scooching away to the other end of the bed, shaking his head, muttering apology after apology.

"I shouldn't have." he says "Taking advantage. Both upset."

I silence him with a finger on his lips, my hand taking hold of his wrist and pulling him back towards me.

"I love you." I whisper before capturing his soft lips and pushing him backwards onto the bed.

Just before I lose all control and surrender completely to the moment, I pull out my wand and cast a locking charm on the door. Don't want anyone walking in this.

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay. That's the end. Please tell me what you thought. Please.


	3. Sirius

A/N: I said it was finished but I decided to write a bit for Sirius because POPpop asked me to, so POPpop, this is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OOOOOO

"Is that the best you can do?" I laugh, dancing out of the way of Bella's spell.

Her second one catches me in the chest and it feels so strange. Not painful, just strange. With a stab of horror I realise that I'm falling, falling backwards towards the veil. Falling towards death. I can see Harry reaching out to me, but that's no good, even if he was to reach me he'd get pulled through too.

And suddenly I'm not falling back, I'm falling sideways, half crushed under the body weight of someone else.

I open my eyes which I must have closed at some point during the fall and find myself looking into the glittering gold eyes of one Remus John Lupin.

We lie here for what seems like an eternity, his body lying comfortably on top of mine, his beautiful eyes boring into mine.

This feels like the most perfect thing in the world. All I can do is lose myself in Remus's eyes and let every thing else wash away like sands to the tide. Wow, we're getting a bit poetic now, think of something non-girly. Now! Nope, not working, ok, just concentrate on Remus's eyes and everything will turn out fine.

Then suddenly he's off me, raising his wand and pointing it at Bella. I'm disappointed by the loss of his body weight but at the same time it makes my heart lift to see him so angry on my behalf.

Bella's bound and gagged and unconscious on the floor before I have a chance to blink more than once.

I want to go over to him, to thank him, to hug him, to never let him go but before I can even move an inch he's snatched up his wand and stormed out of the room.

I try to sit up but I've banged my shoulder in the fall and I can't get my arm to support my weight. Seeing this Harry hurries over and helps me stand. He hugs me tightly round the middle and then hooks my arm round his shoulder so he's supporting me as we walk to the lifts. I don't need him to but I can tell he just needs to feel I'm there, to check that it's real. I gently squeeze his shoulder then step into a fireplace, quickly muttering Grimmauld Place and smiling at Harry as the fire spins me out of sight.

OOOOOO

I'm talking to Harry, well, listening to him talk. Talk about anything and everything, still trying to reassure himself that I'm here. Silly child.

I'm not really listening to Harry though. I'm watching Remus. He's nervous. I can tell. The way he's holding his cup of tea between his finger tips and the way he's staring at his right thumb nail.

I know Moony so well, probably better than Moony himself. I lost my right thumb nail when the Werewolf got a bit scared in our seventh year and it lashed out at me. Moony was so sorry the next day and I said it didn't matter but he never truly forgave himself. I often catch him staring at his right thumb nail, or where mine used to be. It shows he's nervous.

He's been crying too. I know. I always know. His breathing changes and his pupils go really big even if it's bright. I know everything about him and everything makes me love him a little bit more.

Patting Harry gently on the arm, I rise, muttering an excuse about needing to talk to Remus. Moving over to the small gaggle of people surrounding Remus I cough slightly to make my presence know.

"I'm sorry to steal the hero but I need to thank him. In private," I say reaching out and grasping Moony's upper arm to pull him out of his chair.

Without thinking I slip my hand into his, it just feels so right, and lead him up to my bedroom.

We sit on my bed for a few moments and I just watch him. I love watching him. and he's watching me, looking straight into my eyes. I love his eyes. They're a mix of honey and gold and sunshine... and now I'm sounding really soppy. Not good.

To try and get rid of the desire to kiss Remus I lean forward and hug him as tight as I can.

"Thank-you." I murmur in his ear, meaning more than just for saving me, for being my best friend and probably, on some level, for being drop dead gorgeous and not noticing when I stare at you.

Eventually I let go and we sit in silence again. Moony's gazing round my room in interest so he doesn't notice me watching him. Unable to resist the urge to be closer to him, I shift round and flop my head down onto his lap. He automatically starts playing with my hair, just like he used to a Hogwarts. I so want to kiss him, I can feel the need to just go for it building up inside me. Desperate to stop myself, I start babbling about Harry and how he would have missed me.

"He's not the only one," Remus murmurs quietly.

And somehow, that simple phrase pushes me over the edge and I'm kissing him. Milliseconds later he's kissing back and it's the most wonderful feeling ever. And then with a stab of horror I realise what I've done and I scramble away to the bottom of the bed.

Back at school I would have been able to laugh it off as some stupid joke, but now I can't. I'm too old and too broken for that. Instead I start to apologise profusely, hoping that I haven't just destroyed the only true friendship I have left.

Mid rant Remus reaches out and silences me, placing a gentle finger on my lips. A hand around my wrist pulls me back down the bed.

"I love you," Moony whispers before kissing me.

The rest of the night is a blur of kisses and gasps and growled names and promises of eternal love and ecstasy but most importantly it's all Remus. When I wake a few hours later it's with arms full of naked Moony, his slow rhythmic breathing filling my bedroom starting to lull me back to sleep again.

Just before I close my eyes and drop off I hear someone, somewhere in the house shouting about a missing teddy and I remember a similar conversation so many years ago about Remus's toy dog and I wish that I'd had the guts to kiss Moony that day like I had so wanted to because we would have had so much more time together. But then I realise it doesn't really matter because I've got him now and that's all that truly matters.

OOOOOO

Yeah, I know. Soppy ending. And the toy dog is part of another possible story that's sort of in the planning stages so keep your eyes peeled. Go on, review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
